1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program which are capable of automatically developing an algorithm for determining a similarity between a pair of data.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, a large number of methods for determining a similarity of image data, music data, etc., have been proposed (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-285615, 2005-77865).
For example, when a similarity between a plurality of music data is determined, a method, in which a rhythm, a tempo, etc., are extracted from each of the plurality of music data as feature quantities, and the extracted rhythms or tempos are compared with each other, or the like is used.
Also, for example, when a similarity between a plurality of image data is determined, a method, in which a histogram of pixels, etc., is extracted as a feature quantity, and the extracted histograms are compared with each other, or the like is used.
That is to say, in a related-art method of determining a similarity of a plurality of data, it is commonly carried out to extract individual feature quantities from a plurality of data of which a similarity is to be determined, and to compare the extracted feature quantities with each other.